totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:My Totally Dramatic Life
here is Matt! drawn by Zekie guy, colored by Sunshine!-Ezekielguy Series 2 Ideas just a couple more chapters, and series one is done done done! if you have any ideas for series two, post them right here! I might use them if ur lucky! bye! (turns back) WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG, IDIOTS!! JUST GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!! GRRR!!!! (giggles cutely)-Ezekielguy I have a idea! RAMBU SHOULD BE IN SERIES 2! User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) mmmm. that IS clever! I enjoy Rambu's adventures, so that's a done deal! anymore ideas from people other then codaa5?-Ezekielguy Cant wait to see matt's face when he see's a stickman! lol! May I ask how many more chapters? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) like 4 or 5. oh but I have ONE request. can Matt be in one of the brave dude: RAM storys?-Ezekielguy You'll be included as the smart stickman person that Duncan cheats off! Sound good? And is the rest of chap 6 good? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) yeah great! lol! RICK ASTLEY!!-Ezekielguy Any doubt ya'll finish this season today? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) u know what?.... that'll be my goal to day! finish the series by today and start the new one whcih will have a new theme song!-Ezekielguy yay! Rambu will be in theme song! *Does the hulahoop!* Will rambu be a Main Character like matt? Minor? Co-MAin? Heh? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) probably main. I think'll have him move in to the basement in Matt's house.-Ezekielguy A 1st rate stickman in a 2nd rate character's house. *What I mean by 2nd rate is 1st rate is stickman, 2nd rate is like... a bit realistic, you know what I mean? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol, yeah I know what you mean!-Ezekielguy 3 more chaps? 2 more chaps? 1 MORE CHAPTER? O_O User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol two more!-Ezekielguy Can I take chapter 8 under my wing and do it by myself? User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) sure! but remember, the story is told by Matt and not a nararator. oh and actually, there's three more chaps.-Ezekielguy He he! I added a Rambu goof! ^.^ User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) lol! u did! (imagines getting attacked by Duncan and Trent) oooh....-Ezekielguy Can Jackson be replaced by Drew Jackson? Because I have a character page for him you can use. User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) well, Jackson was actually based on a real friend of mine at school, and if we did that he might feel bad that we replaced him. but Culton O' Riely (who is also based on a friend of mine) is just going to be called 'O Riely in series 2.-Ezekielguy Oh, well for Mom can I use my heather re-color? It really sucks but hey... User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) actually, I'm drawing mom and then sending it to sunshine to color on MS paint. that's what I'm doing for all the characters.-Ezekielguy oh. Ok! So What can I do? User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) here's what you can do. I'm gonna need you to do this next chapter too. I'll do the one after, and then BAM! our team work gets us to series two! it's just like a TDI alliance.-Ezekielguy Okey! What should the name be and what should it be about? 20:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) well, nothing beats a good almost ending like, the protaginost (good guy) getting the girl, while the antaginost (the bad guy) gets sacked so, let's do that, and call it "Trent's dumping"!-Ezekielguy Sorry dude, I changed the name of the chapter and idea by a bit. I hope it's ok! User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) it's fine, man! cuz guess what? SERIES TWO TIME!!-Ezekielguy RAMBU! W00T! WE START NOW! NOW >:( User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) just wait a sec for me to get the page together, man!-Ezekielguy This looks great. I will need to read it when i have time. it is long! fklupt Whoa. Awesome job, guys!--Tdifan1234 15:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC)